


After Hours

by mandoandyodito



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, oh yeah also, well if those tags don't convince you to read it then nothing will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandoandyodito/pseuds/mandoandyodito
Summary: Javier and you stay late for work, but things take an interesting turn as time passes.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 37





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> wohoo! Please enjoy this, it's basically pure filth.  
> You wanna scream or, idk just talk, here is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mandoandyodito)

They say the nights are the best moments to let your secrets out, feelings are revealed, people get uninhibited and do as their hearts desire.

Your breathing was accelerated, you felt as if someone had been following you and the only thing you could do was run. But, as many people know, that’s kinda how everything with Javier Peña was. You felt trapped, almost asphyxiated. The sensation was intoxicating, and now you could easily understand all those hookers who spent the night in his apartment and left with a big grin plastered to their faces. But two could play that game, and you believed you could handle it.

You were the last ones at the office, and the air felt so tense you could hardly take a deep breath. Both of you were just waiting, expecting the other one to run out of there or make a damn move about it. Both of you were stubborn people, and either one of you broke and said something or the entire place was going to catch fire with the kind of stares you were giving each other. 

Facing each other on opposite sides of the room, it was hard not to steal a glance to see how the other one was doing. Until now, you were sure a slight blush was adorning your cheeks and your hair was rustled with how much you had been passing your hands through it in the last half hour. But you could also see Javi’s tense shoulders, a slight sweat covering his forehead. His position let you see what the popped buttons of his green shirt already hinted at; his chest was damp, a slight red tone invading his skin. A bead of sweat ran from his neck down to the middle of his collarbone, and you could only clench your legs and suppress a moan. You wanted to lick it off of him. His frown was more pronounced than you’ve ever seen outside the field, and the thought of you putting it there made you bite your lip to hide the grin you couldn’t afford to let him catch. 

You kept pretending to read the stack of papers that were in front of your face, but you both knew it was all acting. You hadn’t moved a single sheet of paper for more time than it could have passed as overanalyzing information, and Javi had stopped working with his typewriter long ago. You could feel an invisible rope tightening, trying to pull you to each other, but something stronger had to happen to make you react. You _wouldn't_ react first, because that’s exactly what he wanted.

You glanced back to your papers and pretended to read some more when you suddenly heard something falling to the ground. You jumped, so engrossed with your thoughts that even a needle dropping would have startled you. Smoothly as you could, you glanced up.

_Oh fuck._

Javier was standing behind his desk, peering over to see what he had “accidentally” made fall from his table. Even with the dim lights that you had and being so far away from him, you could still see the bulge that was straining his tight pants. You bit your lip as you felt blood rush to your cheeks and… more southern places. 

He walked around the table and picked up what you guessed was a stapler, but you were too busy admiring his back muscles to pay attention to anything else. You wondered if his pants were bothering him, and entertained the idea of taking them off of him.

 _NO!_ You stopped your train of thought right there. If you let yourself think any further than that, then you were gonna lose. You couldn’t afford to lose.

Javi turned to look at you and gave you a lopsided grin. Fuck, he knew damn well what he was doing. He went back to his chair, and you could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks. Judging by how his grin only grew, he most likely had noticed your blush. 

Well, now it was your turn. 

Moving one of your stack of papers loudly, you “accidentally” made a folder fall, letting out a gasp as it smacked to the ground. Javier looked up his typewriter, frowning. He knew you were up to something.

You stood up as slowly as you could, then bent over the desk to “see” what had fallen. He let out a quiet gasp, seeing how your chest showed from that position. He adjusted himself in his chair, probably making room for the growing erection that was straining his pants. You smiled, satisfied with his reaction. But you still hadn’t had enough. 

As best as you could with your pencil skirt constricting you a little bit, you rested your knee in your desk for impulse, then climbed to the top of your desk to lower yourself and pick the folder up. Javi let out a strangled groan, gripping the edge of his table until his knuckles were white. You were _killing_ him. 

Once you had the carpet in your hands, you swayed your hips as you moved in reverse to climb off the desk, then stood up and pulled your skirt down. You glanced sideways to Javi, and he looked even more flustered than before, with a hint of frustration in his eyes. 

_C´mon Peña, break._

He cleared his throat and bent over his typewriter again, trying to hide his arousal. He had never been a shy man towards women, but you were different. It was as if something pulled him to you, and he fought with nails and teeth to resist it; he refused to let you have so much control over him. Even if he was sure the feeling was mutual, the risk of giving in before you was too much; it would leave him at your mercy.

You let out a disappointed sigh. Well, that didn’t work. You took off your jacket, seeking a little bit of relief to the warmth spread all over your body; you weren’t sure if it was because of the tension or because Colombia was simply hot as hell.

Javi tensed his jaw. This time he knew you hadn’t done it on purpose, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t affect him. Your dress shirt was pulling slightly at your breasts and sticking to your body because of the dampness that was covering you. Your hair fell at your sides, framing your face beautifully and heightening the blush that covered your cheeks. Your eyes were glinting, either from (what he hoped was) lust or from tiredness. He so desperately wanted to help with the former, but he needed you to take the first step.

Realizing that this wasn’t going anywhere if you didn’t do something, you made a decision. You took a deep breath, picked one of the many stacks of papers on your desk, and stood up. You walked to Javi, swaying your hips a little bit more than usual while the sounds of your heels clicking echoed the office, and stared straight to his eyes. 

You were just going to “ask” for help with these papers, you technically weren’t doing anything, right? You were just going to… give him a push, _right_? 

Surprised by your sudden approach, he leaned back on his chair with his eyes wide open, arms going back to the back of his seat. He gripped his chair tight, waiting for you to make a move.

You bent over his desk, letting the papers fall next to his typewriter. Then, you got close to his face and smiled.

“Could you help me with this? Please?” He inhaled, trying to will himself to relax and not let your proximity get to him. He could feel your breathing hit his face, could smell your perfume getting stronger because of the heat you were exuding. 

He nodded, straightening in his seat. He looked at the papers, but he couldn’t concentrate. His focus was on you, being so close to your body completely clouded his mind. 

He took a deep breath. “What do you need my help with?” His voice was raspy and sounded weaker than he would have liked. You were getting to him, and fast.

You tried to hide your grin. “I’m not sure how to fill this format. Murph was supposed to explain it to me but never did” you sounded more composed than him, that much was obvious. You lifted your leg to sit down on the corner of his desk, your skirt riding up a little. This let Javi see more of your skin, and he felt how his erection only got harder. He hadn’t even thought it was possible, he was hard enough to cut diamonds.

A moment of silence passes between the two of you, while you gaze intensely at each other’s eyes. Slowly, you lift your feet off the ground, your heels making a clacking sound as they fall. You turn to face him completely as you scoot your ass towards the middle and cross your legs in the space between his. He gives a sharp inhale, leaning as far as he can from the desk. Redness covers his cheeks, and you feel proud to be the one that made the infamous Javier Peña blush. 

You lean into him and pick up the papers, putting them in your thighs.

“Please? I need to finish this or the boss is gonna kill me” Your tone of voice was pleading, but he had the sensation that it wasn’t help you were asking for. He gulps, then nods and takes a look at the papers propped in your legs, resisting the urge to dump them and take you right there. He won’t be able to concentrate like this. He needs to up his game.

Suddenly, his hands encircle your ankles and his fingers caress the skin there, making you jump and let out a harsh breath. You could feel how the dampness between your legs grew and your fingers twitched around the paperwork.

“Calm down _nena_ , let me look at it” he moved his hands up your thighs, leaving them under the formats with his palms resting in your body. You could feel your blood rushing to your core, urging you to do something and alleviate the sensation. 

He feigned to read your work, but the warmth of your skin under his hands distracted him too much. He could feel you tensing underneath his touch, and he gave a squeeze to your legs. You let out a shaky breath, his actions getting the best of you. 

Deciding to change things, you moved your feet up to his crotch and rubbed absentmindedly. He raised his glance to yours and let out a low growl. His pupils were dilated to the point you could barely see the beautiful brown you always loved to stare at. 

He was done playing games.

He dumped the stack of papers harshly to the ground, standing up while holding you by your ankles, uncrossing them. He yanked you to the edge of the table and finally, _finally_ , made your mouths clash together. 

Your hands instantly flew to his hair, pulling him closer to you between your now open legs, and he let out a low growl against your lips. “You think you can just play with me like that and get away with it?" 

You let out a low whine, hiding your face in his neck as he palmed your ass, grinding his cock against you. He yanked you away, pulling your hair. "Answer me” his tone was commanding, full of desire and a hint of anger in it.

You shook your head “N-No Javi, I don- _oh my God_ " he kneeled with your legs propped on his shoulders, his face at level with your cunt. He yanked your skirt up to your hips forcefully, leaving you completely exposed to him. You could feel his harsh breath through your panties, wet with arousal. He pulled them aside and plugged a finger inside you with ease. You let out a loud moan, finally receiving relief.

He smacked the side of your thigh with his other hand "I shouldn’t even let you come” he added a second finger, quickening the pace. You could feel the desk move under you with how forceful his thrusts were and had to hold on to the edges to not let yourself fall back. Your gasps and pants could be heard all over the office, along with his rapid breathing. The warmth in your belly was steadily growing, and you could feel release getting closer.

As abruptly as he had kneeled, he stood up and let your legs fall. You whimpered at the loss. You had been _so close_.

"Javi please"

He shook his head, and started to undo his belt, “either you come on my cock or you don’t come at all”. Heat pooled at your cheeks, and you gave him a sultry glance, “yes sir”

He glared at you, but it was quickly replaced with a disbelieving stare as you fell to your knees in front of him, pushing him back to the wall. You then pulled at his belt with so much force that you moved him back towards you. He placed his hands at your shoulders to keep balance, and you finally undid the belt and popped the button of his pants. His boxer had a dark spot, wet with pre-cum. It stuck to his body, letting you see the outline of his hardness. You yanked them down, making him gasp. Then, you gently took him in your hand, pumping him. He shuddered, sensitive with so much time spent aroused. 

You looked up at him as you licked his length and he let his head fall back to the wall, groaning. You licked him as if he was a popsicle for a while, revealing in his low groans. His hand flew to the back of your head, pushing you towards his cock, “come on baby, stop teasing.”

You decided to indulge him and took him fully in your mouth. His grip on your hair tightened as he let out a moan, letting himself fall completely to the wall.

You rolled your tongue around the head, stroking what you couldn’t take with your right hand. As your left hand rested on his thigh, you could feel the muscle under tensing. Sucking with force, you moved your head in time with your hand. His hips thrust into your mouth, making you gag a little.

With a loud _pop_ , you took him out of your mouth and stood up. His hair was messed up while his chest rose and fell quickly, and he gave you a look so hungry it made you step back a little. 

He gripped your waist with his hands and pushed you up into the desk, lifting your legs to his shoulders. The sound of fabric tearing reached your ears, but you couldn’t care less. You had many skirts at home anyways.

He held onto your ankles as he slowly sank into you. Both of you groaned, finally feeling relief.

“You feel so fucking good honey”, he started a soft pace pushing into you. You moved a hand to his nape, pulling him down to you and kissing him hard. He bit your lower lip, his grip at your waist tightening. 

“Please Javi, faster” he snarled and quickened the pace. His desk was creaking with the force of his thrusts, and obscene sounds filled the space. If you weren’t so turned on you would get embarrassed by it, but right now you couldn’t give less of a fuck. You could barely breathe with the force of his movements, and you closed your eyes to embrace the feeling of him inside you.

He moved one hand to your ankle and held it with a strong grip. It would most likely turn into a bruise and the thought of him marking you made you moan, tightening around him. 

Lifting his hands to your legs, he pulled them off his shoulders and you instinctively wrapped them around his narrow waist. His hips stuttered at the knew angle, breathing hard against your neck. He bit your jaw softly, making you whine.

The heat in your belly started to grow again, and you wrapped your arms around his back. He took his arms to the desk and support both your weights as you were practically glued to him. Tears started to fill your eyes with how much pleasure you were feeling.

“Please Javi” you pleaded, “I’m so close.”

He whined and set up a punishing pace. You let out a short scream, gripping the back of his shirt. His hand traveled between the two of you and his thumb started circling your clit.

After that, all you could manage was arch yourself into him as loud whines left your mouth, clenching around his member as you came. He kept fucking you through your climax, and your legs were shaking with the intensity of it; his hips grew erratic as he started losing the rhythm. 

Letting out a deep growl, he bit your shoulder and stayed inside you as he came, his cock pulsing with his release.

He took you in his arms with shacky legs and you tightened your arms and legs around him. You tumbled down to the floor, him taking the hit for both of you. He wrapped arms around your waist as you rested your head in his chest, panting as you came down from your highs.

He nudged your head with his nose and you lifted your face. Pulling you closer to him, he kissed you softly. 

He caressed your back softly, helping you relax after your… activities. You also felt how his muscles untensed under you. 

“So, I win. Right?” he asked, a playful tone in his voice. You swatted his chest lightly and pulled him close to kiss him again.

 _So much for giving him a push_ , you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
